Friends
by Black-Nailzz
Summary: Dan unlocked the door to his and Phil's apartment, carrying his shoulder bag. He sighed as he walked through the living room and ran his fingers through his hair. He had just gotten back from hanging out with the guys from BBC. They were pretty cool, but all they practically did was get drunk and get high. Oh well, anything to keep him busy. Except for he was exhausted and really


Dan unlocked the door to his and Phil's apartment, carrying his shoulder bag. He sighed as he walked through the living room and ran his fingers through his hair. He had just gotten back from hanging out with the guys from BBC. They were pretty cool, but all they practically did was get drunk and get high. Oh well, anything to keep him busy.

Except for he was exhausted and really needed some coffee. Dan heard a huffing noise and turned to see Phil, crossed armed and a really mad face behind him.

"Hey." Dan said, forcing a smile.

Phil frowned. "Have fun?" He asked and Dan shrugged.

"It was good." He said and Phil looked seriously at Dan.

"You know it's two in the morning." He said.

"I know." Dan said.

Phil frowned again. "Do you always have to be out with those guys?" He asked angrily and Dan shot a pissed off look at him.

"Those 'guys.' pay the bills. And what's so wrong with them?" Dan said and started to cross the room, to go to his room, but Phil grabbed his arm.

"All they do is get drunk and get high!" He said and Dan let out an exasperated sigh.

"And you never hang out with me anymore. Or PJ. Or any of your friends!" Phil said and then let go of Dan's arm.

Phil let his angry expression go and looked at Dan.

"Is it because of Charlotte?" He asked and Dan looked at him for a second before letting out an exasperated sigh and tried to leave, but Phil grabbed his arm again.

He's over her. He didn't need to talk.

"If you want to talk-" Phil started to say, but Dan felt the tears in his eyes and looked at Phil.

"I don't, okay?!" He said and angrily wiped away the tears that went down his cheeks.

He pressed the bag to his side and Phil glanced at it.

"What's in the bag?" He asked and Dan shrugged.

"Stuff." He said and Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Can I see?" He asked and Dan backed away.

"There's nothing in it." He said and Phil looked confused.

"Then why won't you let me see it?" He asked and went to grab it.

Dan wasn't quick enough, and Phil took the shoulder bag and looked inside it. He gasped and reached in slowly. Dan's heart was beating so fast, and he grimaced as Phil pulled something out. He didn't want Phil to think bad about him, but he needed something to get over the breakup. Phil held up the bag of weed and looked at it for a few seconds before angrily looking at Dan.

"So, now your a drug addict?!" He asked and Dan snatched the weed out of Phil's hand.

"No!" He said and Phil ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Dan! Your hanging out with a bunch of people you don't even know, and now your doing drugs!" He was shouting now.

Dan grimaced. Phil lowered his tone.

"It is about Charlotte, right?" He asked and Dan nodded.

Now there were a stream of tears going down his face.

"I just- I just needed something to get over it." He said, awkwardly standing in in the living room, feeling weak for crying.

Phil made a movement towards Dan and Dan fell into his arms. He cried there for a while, and thought how lucky he was to have Phil. He was like his brother. And so was PJ. And all his other friends, that he stopped hanging out with. Dan leaned his head on Phil's shoulder and handed Phil the weed.

He didn't need it anymore. Phil let go of Dan and went over to the kitchen. He threw it in the garbage and Dan wiped the tears from his face.

"Sorry." He said to Phil and Phil nodded.

"It's okay." He said and Dan let out a nervous laugh.

"You need sleep. And you better be up tomorrow, because we're doing the new video tomorrow." Phil said and Dan nodded.

He walked down the hallway and went into his room. He fell on his bed and sighed. No more guys from BBC. No more weed. All he needed was his radio show, Phil and his friends.

He didn't need Charlotte, anyways. There were other people out there. Dan drifted off to sleep, ready to make his new video the next day.


End file.
